todo por un descuido
by Luka-sama
Summary: ¿por que no dejaba de verle?, odiaba sentir esa mirada turquesa sobre ella que le recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente pero no fue culpa suya que el entrara en las duchas cuando ella se encontraba en ellas, fue un accidente y aun así por que no dejaba de verla y ponerla nerviosa, deseaba gritarle que no la viera pero estaba en clases y solo podía desear que la tierra se la tragara


_**quiero decirles primero que todo que Bleach ni sus sexys personajes me pertenecen y que este es mi primer fic de esta serie con la pareja que ame desde que vi a sus personajes...Momo es tan kawaii y Hitsugaya me pareció sexy asi que aquí esta un invento de mi loca cabeza.**_

**Todo por un descuido**

Escuchaba a lo lejos la palabras de su querido profesor, ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en su clase de matemáticas. Estaba sudando por lo que cada rato se pasaba la mano por su rostro en un leve intento de desaparecer cualquier rastro de su tensión. Miraba el reloj deseando que su tortura terminara y poder huir a su casa pero sabía que eso sería imposible…sus amigas llevaban rato viéndola con curiosidad por su poco usual comportamiento pero es que no era su culpa. Nuevamente se encogió en su lugar al sentir aquella penetrante mirada turquesa y maldijo su falta de suerte por onceaba vez en aquella mañana. Su vista se movió levemente a su derecha notando como desde la otra esquina del salón aquel chico la miraba con intensidad y ella volteo a ver al frente nuevamente intentando concentrarse en aquellas tontas ecuaciones de su último año en aquel instituto, si eso, debía pensar en lo que era importante y no en la mirada de aquel estúpido chico que era un amigo suyo de la infancia además de ser un maldito genio que no ocupaba poner atención en clases para tener notas perfectas y así verla fijamente recordándole todo. Un gran sonrojo inundo su rostro al recordar toda su situación actual y como de seguir así fallaría en su materia favorita…

Todo ocurrió el día anterior…

Su nombre era Hinamori Momo con sus 17 años de edad estaba por terminar su último año de instituto y poder ir a una universidad para convertirse en profesora de preescolar…era alguien normal con notas normales, tenía varias amigas con las que pasaba sus ratos libres y era alguien que se llevaba bien con la gente. Su mejor amiga Matsumoto estaba en su grupo por lo que siempre pasaba abrazándola apenas le daban la oportunidad, además ella era una amiga desde niña al igual que su primo Hitsugaya Toushiro o como ella solía llamarlo Shiro-chan, bueno antes era mucho más pequeño que ella así que de cierta forma lo trataba como un hermano menor…siempre lo trataba así como alguien a quien debiera cuidar a pesar de que era mucho más fuerte e inteligente que ella. En fin nunca pensaría que lo que pasaría ese día le cambiara la forma de verlo, todo era culpa de ser alguien tan blanda y que gracias a ello varios profesores le pidieran ayuda para ellos, así que no fue difícil imaginar que termino siendo la ayudante de la profesora Soi-fong esa amante de las artes marciales se las había arreglado para meterla en su clase como asistente…ella no era muy buena en las artes marciales así que solo se limitaba ayudarla con las cosas menos importantes como a recoger, limpiar y una que otra vez con su papeleo.

Ese mismo día había terminado muy tarde ayudándola hasta ver como el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ella estaba cansada pero sobre todo sucia así que después de estar limpiando y que callera en medio de un charco cuando salía del gimnasio decidió darse un baño en las duchas del instituto, pero la suerte como siempre no estaba de su lado ya que las duchas femeninas estaban cerradas. Ella no podía irse sucia a su casa y al ver como todo el instituto estaba vacío decidió meterse a las duchas de hombres asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, todo estaba vacío y no duraría ni menos de diez minutos darse un baño rápido así que tomando sus cosas llena de determinación se metió a las regaderas antes de quitarse la ropa…un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir el agua caliente por su cuerpo así que se puso a tararear una canción mientras se pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo, de un momento a otro el pequeño artefacto rectangular escurridizo se le cayó al suelo así que se volteo a recogerlo y al ponerse de pie sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras un enorme sonrojo inundaba todo su cuerpo al ver frente a ella a aquel albino de ojos turquesa que era su amigo de infancia quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella…solo podía tener una pregunta en su mente y era…

¿Qué carajos hacia él hay?

Abrió su boca intentando decir algo golpeándose mentalmente no haber cerrado la puerta de la ducha en la que estaba ¿pero ella había cerrado los baños por dentro? Entonces de ser así como había entrado él, vio como la puerta estaba abierta detrás de él dejando ver los casilleros rojos frente a ella. Su vista estaba fija en él sin poder hacer nada hasta que noto como este parpadeaba confundido bajando la vista a su cuerpo…aunque fuera imposible un sonrojo aun mayor se puso en su rostro. Deseaba poder gritarle que saliera, taparse su cuerpo con sus manos o incluso patearlo para que saliera pero estaba en piedra sin poder moverse. De pronto se escucharon personas hablando a lo lejos que se acercaban y ella sudo nerviosa al recordar que Shiro-chan estaba en el club de kento y esos maniáticos obsesivos por las espadas a veces se quedaban hasta pasar la noche en el instituto.

Bien estaba en un grande problema…

Aun así su mala suerte crecía por que las voces se escucharon dentro del lugar y Momo supo que estaba perdida, aun así Toushiro fue rápido en entrar en la pequeña ducha donde ella estaba y cerrar la puerta tras de él…el lugar no era muy grande aun así para una sola persona era fácil bañarse dentro sin problemas, aun así cuando el entro supo que no era tan grande pues este tuvo que poner ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza. Ella se sintió mareada ante la cercanía de un chico mientras estaba desnuda ¡en que pensaba ese chico!, su respiración se paró de golpe mientras notaba como el agua también comenzaba a mojarlo a él por lo que sudo nerviosa al ver como este solo traía un pantaloneta negra y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que gracias al agua hacia que se le pegara al cuerpo mostrando su bien formado cuerpo ¿desde cuándo Shiro-chan había crecido tanto?, ahora mismo le llevaba casi una cabeza a ella y de niños ella le molestaba cuando este gritaba que era un enano.

Bien era legal su rostro debía ser aún más rojo que antes, este la observaba de una manera en que le indicaba que guardara silencio al tiempo que escuchaba más voces afuera del lugar y ella a pesar de tener vergüenza asintió sabiendo que sería problemático si alguien se enterara de su situación actual. Aun así puso sus manos cubriéndose el pecho viendo a cualquier otro lado que no fuera los ojos de Hitsugaya aunque era algo casi imposible por el poco espacio que tenían ambos, gracias a subir sus manos el pecho de este prácticamente las chocaba y eso la ponía nerviosa… ¿Por qué a ella le pasaba esto?, lo peor era que la ducha aún seguía abierta y ambos estaban siendo mojados pero aun así Hitsugaya no la miraba directamente a los ojos sino que miraba atrás de él al escuchar unos pasos demasiados cerca antes que la puerta de la ducha sonara.

-¿Hitsugaya estas ahí?-la voz de aquel joven la identifico como Ichigo Kurosaki uno de sus compañeros y amigo del albino, Momo sudo nerviosa antes de ver como este le ponía la mano en la boca para que no se le escapara ningún sonido.

-si ahora déjame en paz-gruño como de costumbre con molestia y escucho un bufido de parte de su amigo, de pronto ambos pensaron que estaba bien pero el sonido de algo cayéndose les advirtió del problema.

-oe Kenji este no es el bolso de Momo-

¡Mierda!

Esa era la única palabra en la mente de ella mientras al ver la expresión de Hitsugaya pudo ver que pensaba en lo mismo…por Kami-sama su suerte hoy era tan mala como el día en que Aizen-sensei su profesor de matemáticas y alguien a quien ella admiraba mucho ella le había caído encima regándole café encima…no fue su intención y el la perdono en seguida pero no quito que ella se sintiera mal por una semana, Toushiro fue quien la animo diciéndole que todo estaba bien y ahora le pasaba este problema, lo miro a él con ojos llorosos al ver como estaba perdida y este suavizo su expresión. Él era su mejor amigo y la ayudaba siempre aunque ahora sabía que todo estaba perdido.

-¿Toushiro-teme acaso Hinamori te dejo sus cosas mientras ayuda a algunos de los profesores?-ambos sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca al escuchar a su otro amigo Kenji quien seguía viendo en dirección a la ducha donde ellos estaban ahora…claro ellos no sabían que eran ellos y solo pensaban que era él.

-si ahora déjame bañarme en paz-hablo Hitsugaya con voz fría alegrándose de las estupideces con las que salían sus amigos, ambos quedaron en silencio cuando desde afuera escucharon como una voz fuerte de chica que reconocieron como Rukia les gritaba a los que estaban afuera que debían apresurarse, unos minutos después y una despedida rápida de ambos chicos y unos golpes de Rukia fueron los que escucharon antes de que Hitsugaya cerrara la ducha y saliera rápidamente volteando su rostro a otro lado.

-ten-ella alzo la mirada viendo su mochila antes de tomarla y cerrar la puerta de la ducha nuevamente. Minutos después salió arreglada y pudo ver como él también estaba ya vestido con su uniforme…ambos salieron sin decir nada del lugar y caminaron en completo silencio. Ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza ya que su mejor amigo la había visto desnuda…solo había pasado cuando eran niños y Matsumoto insistía en bañarse juntos pero eran solo niños y ahora. Ella bajo su rostro y noto que sus pechos no habían crecido tanto como los de Matsumoto, frunció el ceño pensando que Hitsugaya estaría decepcionado de haberla visto así seguramente…no es como si eso le importara a ella.

Bien ahora si estaba perdida en su mente, le dominaba la vergüenza pero más que Hitsugaya pensara que era una chica plana… ¿a qué chica le gustaría que la vieran si no es bonita?, además su amigo era uno de los chicos mas populares de ese instituto y muchas chicas más atractivas siempre se fijaban en él. Ella era bajita y su cuerpo aunque estuviera desarrollado no era para tanto, nunca se maquillaba y prefería andar su pelo en un moño…era normal mientras él era todo un sex symbol entre sus compañeras. De reojo observo como el caminaba viendo al cielo y ella lo observo detenidamente. Hitsugaya Toushiro era apuesto, solo era su mejor amigo pero no quitaba que ella supiera que era lindo, siempre de niña se imaginó que ambos se casarían por qué bueno a pesar de él comportamiento huraño de él siempre se comportaba bien con ella y si lo sabias tratar descubrías la gran persona que era…algo sobreprotector pero alguien que es muy tierno…claro cuando crecieron se limitó a cuidar de él o que más bien que él la cuidara a ella.

¿Cuándo dejo de interesarse en él?

Al crecer simplemente se limitó a quererlo como amigo, ella jamás se consideró bonita así que pensó que cuando el creciera dejarían de largo la estúpida idea de casarse y se fijaría en una chica más mona…así que ella solo lo considero como un amigo aunque ahora que la vio desnuda tenía vergüenza de que viera su cuerpo…pero aún más vergüenza de que la viera sin que ella fuera tan bonita y eso la dejaba pensando ¿quería que él la viera bonita? ¿por qué?. Al llegar al cruce donde se separaban volteo a verlo de reojo y hizo una inclinación de despedida antes de salir corriendo como un cohete sin verlo…su mente le estaba dando una mala jugada solo eso.

Tiempo actual…

Apenas llego y se sentó en su asiento, pudo sentir la mirada de él…y no solo eso fueron clase tras clase y no dejaba de verla poniéndola nerviosa, ya no podía prestar atención estaba tan nerviosa que solo deseaba que alguien le dijera que podía marcharse y correr…encerrarse en su cuarto y meterse en un armario hasta olvidar los ojos de Hitsugaya en su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba recordaba un ligero sonrojo en él cuando la vio ¿acaso lo imagino? Y de no ser así la abrió visto linda…¡EN QUE PUTAS PENSABA!. Sin soportarlo mas dejo que su cabeza callera roja como un tomate en la mesa llamando la atención de toda la clase, todos absolutamente todos voltearon a verla incluso Aizen-sensei…pero ni él le importaba ahora solo deseaba callar sus pensamientos y dormir un rato. Así que no le importo el cuchilleo que se formo entre sus compañeros al verla así y las voces preocupadas de sus amigos.

-Hinamori debería ir a la enfermería-si ella sabía eso profesor no necesitaba que lo repitieran solo que no podía moverse-Hitsugaya vaya con ella ya que estoy seguro que usted podrá ponerse al día fácilmente-mando toda su mente al carajo y alzo su rostro con la boca abierta totalmente sonrojada, giro a ver a su derecha cuando noto como él estaba a su lado viéndola fijamente como el día anterior donde la vio desnuda. Porque sus ojos eran tan serios y no mostraban lo que pensaba…ella estaba aquí partiéndose los sesos y el tan fresco como una flor.

-n-no es n-necesa...KYAHHHH-intento aparentar calma pero Toushiro fue tan rápido que la coloco en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas, ella no dijo nada solo estaba nerviosa de sentir la mano de el en su cintura y se sentía cálida…después de unos segundos no pudo más y callo desmayada por los nervios y el estrés de todo el día dejando a todo el salón con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

No sabía cuánto había pasado solo que al despertar lo primero que vio fueron las paredes blancas de la enfermería, de pronto sintió nuevamente esa misma punzada y volteo para toparse con él…ni siquiera se molesto en intentar ocultar sus nervios y el gran sonrojo de su cara. En estos instantes se preguntaba si algún día podría verlo normalmente sin recordar como él la vio como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo. Olvidando toda su pelea mental Toushiro la miraba de forma seria y algo molesta cosa que la hizo encogerse en su lugar sintiéndose una niña de cinco años que era regañada. Después de unos minutos de silencio todo el ambiente se puso algo incomodo tanto que ella prefería ver a otro lado notando que su pelo estaba suelto extrañamente llegándole más debajo de los hombros…había salido tan apurada y estresada que probablemente su aspecto no era el mejor para estar frente a él… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto como la viera? ¿Además él no podía ver a otro lado?, de reojo noto como este seguía viéndola fijamente y eso la molesto más al notar como él estaba sumamente tranquilo.

-¿estás bien?-

-si-

-no mientas dime qué te pasa-

-nada-

-Hinamori dime que te sucede estas actuando rara-

Una vena palpito internamente al ver la reacción de él…que no entendía que no quería hablar con él sobre que la vio desnuda, además que era esa pregunta de que si le pasaba algo…que no entendía que si le pasaba algo pedazo de imbécil que él la vio desnuda…que no era un puto genio para dejarla tranquila.

-¡TU ERES MI PUTO PROBLEMA!-grito colérica y en ese momento se tapo la boca mostrando los ojos llenos de espanto al decir una mala palabra, vio como Hitsugaya también parecía sorprendido y con algo de shock al escuchar a la dulce Hinamori maldiciéndolo a los siete vientos…bien cada uno siempre en alguna ocasión en su mente se le ocurre una mala palabra para expresar sus emociones pero ella casi nunca por no decir nunca decía malas palabras y mucho menos las gritaba como si nada. Aun así ante la sorpresa pudo procesar rápidamente la información.

-¿yo?-hablo él tranquilamente mientras se señalaba con un dedo. En su mente una versión enfada golpeo con fuerza el piso mental que había imaginado.

-acaso no eres un genio y no puedes saber que me molesta-bien era algo poco común verla enojada pero es que la actitud de él la estaba molestando. Verlo tan calmado cuando ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios no era algo muy divertido.

-acaso todo esto es porque ayer tu mejor amigo te vio desnuda-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se sonrojaba aun mas…¿Por qué lo decía de esa forma?, apretó con fuerza sus puños antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida. Aun así este la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo y ella volteo a verlo con molestia.

-si genio todo esto es por verme desnuda acaso no se te ocurre pensar que a las chicas no les gusta que las vean desnudas pero claro tú debes conocer a muchachas más bonitas desnudas porque eres el señor popular de el colegio…-se detuvo al ver como este la colocaba contra la puerta y pasaba ambas manos por su cabeza recordándole como el día anterior en las duchas terminaron así. Ahora mismo el rostro de él estaba demasiado cerca de ella casi al punto de rozar sus labios pero aun así la miraba fijamente con un brillo de diversión.

¡Aléjate!.

Rayos porque lo gritaba en su mente pero sus labios no le decían a aquel chico esas palabras…¨tal vez porque lo quieres así¨…estúpida conciencia que se asomaba en estos momentos.

-así que de eso se trataba-dejo de discutir en su mente al ver como este la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y ella frunció el ceño sin entenderlo-piensas que no tienes un cuerpo bonito-abrió su boca con intención de decirle algo pero no podía, solo logro boquear algunas silabas mientras deseaba que la tierra la tragara.

¡En al que me metí! ¡Vamos Momo dile que no es verdad aunque lo sea…ten orgullo o dignidad!

Aun así no pudo decirle nada más que observarlo fijamente y preguntarse por qué carajos su interior estaba tan nervioso. Carajos mordió su labio inferior deseando desaparecer pero la mano de Hitsugaya en su labio la hizo verlo notando la mirada de él sobre ella mientras soltaba su labio.

-por que de ser así Momo te diré que eres preciosa-… ¿eh?...digamos que esas palabras no eran las que esperaba de él por lo que solo se quedo viéndolo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza-de hecho estaba intentando no pensar en tu cuerpo desnudo en todo el día pero tú no me ayudas mucho viniendo con el uniforme mal acomodado mostrando mas de tu piel y tu cabello suelto-… ¿así que por eso la veía tanto? …-así que la única culpable de todo lo que pase ahora eres tu-abrió su boca intentando preguntar algo para no parecer tan estúpida pero los labios de él la atacaron rápidamente.

Bien esto era algo extraño.

Podía sentir como Hitsugaya la tomaba por la parte atrás de su cabeza acercándola más a él mientras ella seguía procesando la información de que su mejor amigo de la infancia la estaba besando pero era algo que simplemente no tenia lógica…para ser sinceros esa falta de lógica que la besaba le agradaba así que cerró sus ojos intentando seguir el ritmo de él…era dominante y algo dulce a la vez ¿Qué combinación más extraña? Aun así cuando él puso las manos en su cintura para atraerla aun más le pareció delicado como era él. Bien ahora si mando a la mierda la cordura pasando sus manos por el cuello de él besándolo con más intensidad deseando poder sentirlo más. Dios se había vuelto una pervertida, después de un rato de seguir besándose se separaron ella respirando algo entre cortada como él pero este traía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y ella miro a otro lado levemente sonrojada.

-¿esto lo hacen los mejores amigos?-pregunto con algo de extrañeza y este sonrió levemente antes de separarse de ella y negar con la cabeza.

-no creo y tampoco se ven desnudos así que supongo que podemos ser novios-ella abrió la boca y lo vio con algo de molestia ante su poco tacto y este alzo una ceja confundido-¿acaso me dirías que no si te pido que seas mi novia?-ella se sonrojo antes de ver al suelo sabiendo que él le gustaba y ese beso le había dejado en claro que ambos se querían porque aunque fue algo rudo también fue delicado-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de ella casi rozando sus labios y ella se mordió el suyo provocando que este no esperara alguna respuesta y la besara nuevamente.

-si-susurro apenas falta de aire después de besarse y noto como Hitsugaya como raras beses había sonreído lo hizo, mostrando todos sus dientes y colocando una mirada de alegría. Ella se sonrojo viendo a otro lado algo sorprendido de que él fuera tan guapo…estúpido genes que lo hacen ser perfecto.

-perfecto así ningún otro chico te vera desnuda-

-de que hablas nadie me vio desnuda antes o al menos solo Matsumoto cuando se bañaba conmigo-

-esa idiota tendré que hablar seriamente con ella-

-¿no entiendo?-

-solo yo puedo verte así-

-¡NANI!-

-se que no llevamos ni un día de ser novios así que no te presionare ya todo a su tiempo-

-¿presionarme?, no entiendo que qui…Shiro-chan eres un pervertido-

-no me llames así-

-pero eres un pervertido-

-lo decía por Shiro-chan en fin después de todo es tu culpa por dejar la puerta abierta de los baños masculinos-

Así que por eso él la había visto desnuda….todo fue por un mendigo descuido suyo.

**Fin**

**espero les haya gustado y al menos sacado una pequeña sonrisa :)**


End file.
